Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 048
"Mark of the Monkey, Part 2", known as "Minus World, Search for the White Lion Regulus" in the Japanese version, is the forty-eighth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It first aired in Japan on March 4, 2009. From this episode & onwards, the dub aired on CITV before it aired in the USA. Summary Satellite Devack says it's Leo's turn. Yusei says Leo's name worriedly, while Trudge thinks Leo can't withstand all the damage, and wonders if there's anything they can do. Devack asks what the problem is, and if Leo is not going to draw. He offers him the choice to surrender and suffer a painless death. Leo angrily tells him to quit mocking him, and that he promised to protect Luna no matter what happens before beginning his turn. Leo draws "Morphtronic Magnen Bar". He tries to think of a plan. After coming up with something he Normal Summons "Magnen Bar" in Defense Mode and Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. As he ends his turn, Devack asks if he is at the end of his ropes. Leo promises Luna he'll beat Devack for sure. Spirit World Luna runs through the forest, thinking that she needs to save Ancient Fairy dragon quickly and return to her world or else Leo would be in danger. Flashback Luna recalls a conversaton she had with Ancient Fairy Dragon in the past. Ancient Fairy Dragon says to Luna that her servant Regulus should come for her in time, and urging Luna to join forces with Regulus in order to set her free. Present in the Spirit world Luna wonders if Ancient Fairy Dragon was the one who had called her. She thinks that it will be necessary to free Ancient Fairy Dragon in order to defeat the Earthbound Immortals. Luna and Kuribon reach a town, which appears to be deserted as she walks through it. She notices some spirits, peering at her through worried eyes. Luna asks what they're doing, to which they respond by running away. Luna pleads for them to wait, and please not run away as she runs after them. She eventually gives up and wonders what that was about. She then spots another spirit, which also runs away, leaving Luna tired from running. Luna and Kuribon sit on a bench, wondering why everyone keeps running away. Kuribon senses something and wanders off, with Luna asking what's wrong. She gets off the bench and follows Kuribon, who stares into an alley. Seconds later, a ball bounces up towards them from the alley, which Luna catches. Luna is surprised that the ball bounced up a flight of stairs. She spots a staff and after running towards it, sees that even the leave are flying upwards. Luna ponders if in this world things move in the opposite direction and what the staff, which she also has seen in other places throughout the town. As the wind blows hard Luna hears someone shouting "They're coming, they're coming to catch spirits!". As it runs away, it advises the others to do so too. Wondering what this means, Luna turns her head and spots a dark fog emerging from an alley. Luna gets scared and drops the ball, as she and Kuribon run. The ball rolls into the fog, where it is stomped on and burst by a foot. A group of monkeys holding staffs appear and say that they smell the spirits. They then split-up to cover more ground. While hiding scared with Kuribon, Luna asks what the monkeys were. Her pocket suddenly begins to glow and she takes out her Deck. Clasping her hands onto it, she tells the cards not to be afraid. Immediately after she says this, a number of spirits run past Luna, followed by a monkey who spots her and Kuribon. Kuribon, followed by Sunlight Unicorn and Sunny Pixie, who emerge from Luna's Deck, run into the alley way. The monkeys spot them, and one of them fires a blast from a staff at them, despite Luna's plea for the monkeys to stop. This seals the spirits within stone tablets, identical in design to Duel Monsters' cards, but with their Level Stars reversed, giving them all Negative Levels. One of the monkeys looks at the Kuribon tablet and asks how it feels to be a minus. As Luna tries to figure out what to do next, she is spotted by the monkeys. Luna runs through many places and is eventually cornered by two groups of them. Quickly running into an alley, she finds reaches a dead end and starts to panic. A stone lining the ground is then lifted up, revealing a spirit, who gestures for Luna to come inside. Satellite Devack begins his turn. He uses the effect of "Magician Ape", discarding "Fighter Ape" to take control of "Morphtronic Magnen Bar". "Magician Ape" raises its staff, which is identical to the ones Luna saw in the Spirit World, and uses its Cursed Needle effect to move "Morphtronic Magnen Bar" to Devack's side of the field. Trudge thinks Leo's monster has been taken again, but Yusei sees what Leo is doing. Leo laughs that Devack fell for it. With "Magnen I" in Defense Mode, his monsters can't attack. Trudge remarks that that wasn't bad. Devack however says "Then this intruder will have to disappear" to Leo's surprise. Devack Releases it to Summon "Fighter Ape". Trudge is a bit shocked and points out that it has 1900 ATK. Devack proceeds to attack Leo directly with "Fighter Ape", but Leo activates "Remake Puzzle", destroying the "Morphtronic Magnen" on Devack's side of the field and ending the Battle Phase. Leo then gets to Special Summon a "Morphtronic" monster with a lower Level than "Magnen". He selects "Magnen I" and the pieces of the destroyed "Magnen" merge together to form "Magnen I". Devack remarks that Leo managed to save himself some pain that time, but asks him how long he can keep it up. Devack ends his turn. In his mind, Leo utters "Luna, I'm trying my best". Nearby, Akiza, Mina and Jack can see the monkey geoglyph in the sky. However Akiza and Jack are getting no reaction from their birthmarks. Jack suspects that this means whoever is dueling, must not be a Signer. Spirit World In the alley, the monkeys wonder where Luna could have went. One of the them suggests that they go one way and the others follow. The stone lifts up as Luna and a spirit emerge from the ground. The spirit observes that the monkeys are gone. Luna thanks the spirit for helping her and the spirit puts the stone back in place. He calls Luna "little miss" and says bets that she came from another world. Luna is a bit confused. The spirit sighs "good grief, a little kid wandering into the spirit world all alone, of all things", and asks who knows what could have happened had he not been around. Angry, Luna asks him if that's any way to speak to someone older, and tells him he's still just a kid. To Luna's surprise the spirit claims that despite his appearance he is actually quite old. He tells Luna that his name is Torunka and that it is nice to meet her. Monkeys walk around, while Luna and Torunka hide in a house. Luna asks if Torunka and the others are all Spellcaster spirits. Torunka replies that she is correct and all the other spirits have been captured. He explains that some of them have managed to give the monkeys the slip, but the Minus Curse turned them all into kids. He thinks that their powerful Minus energy has even made time flow in the opposite way. Luna asks what he means, and if he could be more specific. As the flashback occurs Torunka explains that the spirit world use to be a place where the spirits lived at peace with one another. He also explains that everyone would use their own abilities and work together to live good lives in harmony (the spirits are shown to be working, and having a great time). Torunka then says however, that one day, ever since those monkeys appeared in the town of SchWank, everything changed (as he says this, the sky get's red, and a darkness takes on a mysterious form). From what he had heard, they were trying to Minusize any and all things in the world. Torunka explains that when they switch their Cursed Needles to minus, the Minus Curse get's cast and any spirit get's captured by it (as Torunka explains this, a staff turns slightly and shoots a dark aura which the spirits try to run from, but are shown to shortly be captured into the tablets). .]] Luna then asks Torunka if he knows a spirit by the name of Regulus. Torunka asks how she knows Regulus. Luna explains that she came to this world in order to rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon. He then wonders if Luna may be a Signer. Luna realizes he knows, and asks where she can go see Regulus. Torunka however says no, and that It's too dangerious to go see him now. He explains that Regules has been acting quite oddly lately. He further explains that it has gotten to the point that Regulus will appear, bearing his fangs at anyone who comes near him, or perhaps the thought that he was unable to absolutely protect Ancient Fairy dragon, has thrown his mind into disarray (as he says this, a white lion is shown walking and growling, but not fully revealed, and who's eyes are white). Luna says, but without Regulus, Ancient Fairy dragon can't be saved. Luna also says they have to save Kuribon, and everyone else who was captured. she then re-asks him to please tell her where Regulus is. He answers her and says he conceals himself in the forest of Pojar. Luna then tells Torunka to lead her there. Torunka thinks that's crazy talk, and that they will get caught if they go outside. Luna however get's up, and leaves, shortly followed by Torunka. As he tries to catch up to her, she tells him to hurry up, which he tells her to quit picking on the nice old man. As they run, one of the monkeys spot them, and signals the others saying he found them. As Luna and Torunka keep running, Luna turns her head slightly and says they have been spotted, which Torunka says he told her so. As they keep running Luna says to wait as she stops. She then lays a bunch of glass bottles on the ground. Torunka tells her this is no time to be playing around. Luna then turns a clock part on a minus staff next to her. The glass bottles then roll towards the monkeys, and cause them to lose their balance and start tumbling away. Luna says this is their chance, and for them to hurry, which they then run. They're then shown to be walking on a mountain. Luna says that it seems like they're not coming after them anymore. Torunka however says that he dares not walk anymore, and lowers himself on the ground, tired. Luna says he's a boy, and to suck it up. Torunka however says that he is really an old man, and says he's not lifting one finger from this spot. After Luna tells him to suit himself, she lowers herslf, and puts her hand behind him, telling him he can piggyback. Torunka thanks her, and get's on. Luna then asks if the forest of Pojar is in the direction she is currently facing, to which he says yes. Torunka says to Luna that such a strong child she is. Luna however says she's not strong, and that she was always sick as a kid. Torunka though says that he can feel this heroic kind of strength from her. Luna however says that's not hers, and that he must be feeling the power of the person who's been protecting her for a long time. Torunka thinks It's Ancient Fairy dragon. Luna shakes her head, and says It's someone more close to her, someone who is always by her side. Back in the real world with Leo Leo begins his turn and draws "Morphtronic Celfon" in Attack Mode. Using its "Dial On" effect, "Celfon" stops on a 3 and lets Leo Special Summon "Morphtronic Remoten". Devack get's amused and says "Oh, a tuner huh?". Leo then uses "Level Mirroring" to change "Magnen I's" Level to that of "Magician's Ape". Leo's 3 monsters' Levels now add up to 7. He tunes the 3 monsters to Synchro Summon "Power Tool Dragon". Trudge is glad to see Leo get a Synchro Monster out before his opponent, while Yusei is pleased to see how Leo's dueling while carefully looking at his opponets field, and says Leo has matured. Devack laughs and calls "Power Tool Dragon" a toy dragon, which suits a non-Signer, like Leo. Leo tells Devack not to make a fool of him and uses "Power Tool Dragon's" effect to equip itself with "Break! Draw!". Using the "Crafty Break" attack, "Power Tool Dragon" attacks and destroys "Magician's Ape". Devack's Life Points drop to 2500 and Leo draws a card from "Break! Draw!". Leo ends his turn, telling Devack not to look down on him for not being a Signer, because he has the mightiest of all dragons on his side, and then says Power Tool Dragons name (after Leo says this, Power Tool Dragon roars as It's eyes become even more red). Back in the spirit world As Luna is walking and carrying Torunka, she asks him where the captured spirits are taken. He answers her and says that he suspects after being Minumized, they're all herded into Zeman the Ape King's castle. Luna asks if Zeman is the leader. Torunka says yes, and then says that nobody knows exactly where he came from, or what his true goals are. Luna than mutters Zemans name. A carving of the stone Ancient fairy Dragon is sealed in is shown. A voice calls out "May those sealed powers be Minumized and come to me!". A staff is then shown and the clock part slightly turns. Right after, a lightning bolt shoots out of the sky and strikes the staff, making it disappear. Zemans layer A dark aura surrounds the staff Zeman is holding, causing it to vanish. Zeman get's mad and curses, saying that in order to completely turn Ancient Fairy Dragon into Minus, Regulus's presense will indeed be essential. The screen then pans over to all of the spirits that are in the tablets on the wall, and can be heard scared (in the dub, the spirits are not heard at all during this part). Back with Leo's duel Devack laughs at the idea of a minor duelist such as Leo doing so well in a battle determined by fate. Leo is displeased at being called minor and reminds Devack that he is risking his life and fighting. Devack announces that he shall offer this Duel to his God. He Summons "Dark Tuner Dark Ape". Leo and his spectators start to worry over the possible appearance of a Dark Synchro Monster. Devack then uses "Dark Wave" to reverse "Fighter Ape's" Level to -5. "Dark Tuner Dark Ape's" Level is subtracted from "Fighter Ape" as Devack Dark Tunes his monsters. In the Japanese version, he chants "The one chosen by darkness, I invite you to this world to become its ruler. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Demonic Monkey King Zeman!". In the English version, he chants "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! Come forth, Zeman the Ape King!" as he Dark Synchro Summons "Zeman the Ape King". Leo says he doesn't fear a Dark Synchro Monster as he has "Power Tool Dragon" on his side. Devack draws a card from "Dark Ape's" effect. He activates the card, "Closed Forest". Yusei begins to panic, since Devack now has a Field Card he can Summon an Earthbound Immortal. The field spell then produces a forest around them. Back in the spirit world Luna and Torunka find themselves inside a dark part of the forest. Luna says this is the forest of Pojar, and that the fog has gotten thicker. Luna spots a leaf flying upwards on a tree, and notes that even there, things are moving negatively. Torunka tells her it is best to be on her guard, because as he said, Regulus has lost his composure. Luna calls Regulus's name, and says they need to talk. Torunka panics and runs in front of Luna, and tries to get her to be quiet, asking if she has any idea what will happen if they get attacked. Luna says not to worry, and that once they talk to him he'll understand. Luna then calls Regulus's name again, and says they're not his enemy. After saying this, a large white armored horned lion with a Cursed Needle attached to its leg jumps out in front of them. Torunka recognizes this being as Regulus. Luna asks if this is Regulus. Featured Duels Leo vs. Devack :... continued from previous episode. Currently, Devack controls "Magician Ape" and "Morphtronic Magnen" and has 4000 Life Points. Leo has an empty field, and 3200 Life Points. It is Leo's turn. Leo's turn Leo draws "Morphtronic Magnen Bar" and Summons it in Defense Position. He Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, and ends his turn. Devack's turn Devack draws "Fighter Ape" He discards "Fighter Ape" to use "Magician Ape's" effect, taking control of "Morphtronic Magnen Bar". He then Tributes "Morphtronic Magnen Bar" to Summon the other "Fighter Ape" from his hand. He declares a direct attack with Fighter Ape, but Leo activates "Remake Puzzle", destroying "Morphtronic Magnen" and ending the Battle Phase. Using "Remake Puzzle's" second effect he Special Summons "Morphtronic Magnen Bar" in Defense Position. Devack ends his turn. Leo's turn Leo draws "Morphtronic Celfon" and Summons it in Attack Position. He uses its effect, getting a 3. His top 3 cards are "Junk Box", "Factory of 100 Machines" and "Morphtronic Remoten". He Special Summons "Morphtronic Remoten". He then plays "Level Mirroring", changing "Morphtronic Magnen Bar's" Level to that of "Magician Ape"; 3. He uses all 3 of his monsters to Synchro Summon "Power Tool Dragon", uses its effect to add "Break! Draw!" to his hand and equips it with "Break! Draw!". He attacks and destroys "Magician Ape". (Devack: 2500 Life Points) Leo draws 1 card due to "Break! Draw!". He ends his turn. Devack's turn Devack Summons "Dark Tuner Dark Ape". He then plays "Dark Wave" changing "Fighter Ape's" Level from 5 to -5. He uses both monsters to Dark Synchro Summon "Zeman the Ape King". He draws 1 card due to "Dark Tuner Dark Ape's" effect. He then plays the Field Spell, "Closed Forest". :Continued next episode... Differences in adaptations The following changes were made in the English version: * Luna's "list" of things she sets herself that she must do is longer than in the original. * Luna asked "Kuribon" if it thought that Regulus was in the city. * The stone Tablets that Luna's monsters are sealed in are edited to look more like dubbed anime cards, rather than official/original anime cards. * Torunka knew about the Dark Signers. * Torunka said Luna was part of a prophecy to save the spirit world. This was not present in the original Mistakes * In the dub, Leo states that his Power Tool Dragon has more ATK than Devack's Zeman the Ape King. However, Zeman the Ape King (2500 ATK) is actually stronger than Power Tool Dragon (2300 ATK). Changes to opening Starting this episode a few changes were made to the Japanese opening theme. * After Red Dragon Archfiend flies past Carly's car, it shows Crow instead of Aki. * The summoning sequence for Ancient Fairy Dragon and Power Tool Dragon is changed. * Scenes with Jack dueling Carly and Aki dueling Misty are added. * The scene with Turret Warrior attacking Hundred-Eyes Dragon is changed to Road Warrior attacking Earthbound God Uru.